


R76's Anniversary

by ultimatehope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Crying, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sex Is Fun, Strap-Ons, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: It's always been Jack & Gabe, and this year, they disappear together to enjoy their anniversary in a hotel with lots of alcohol and food.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 34





	R76's Anniversary

“Okay …”

A little snicker came from the blonde man as his head cocked to the side and another kiss was pressed to the other latino man’s lips. He attempted to break the kiss but it seemed his husband was intent on keeping it going. Their bodies were so closely intertwined, legs tangled up together as their arms were wrapped around muscular backs. Jack felt as if they were briefly in heaven until he repeated, “Okay …” and broke off the kiss.

Gabriel perked up with his eyes opened, “You okay, baby?” He reeled back to give the man some space, tilting his head thoughtfully, but he felt relief wash over him when Jack only smiled, “You made me think I did something, you goof.”

Jack laughed, “I just have to go to the bathroom, mi amor, give me a minute, okay?” He grabbed a handful of facial hair and pulled him into a brief kiss as he rolled his body right over him to get off the other side of the bed.

“Don’t piss on yourself, unless you’re into that … then, piss on yourself, I won’t complain,” The brunette leaned back into the bed until he heard the bathroom door shut, which is when he rolled right out of bed and briskly walked towards the closet. 

In the bathroom, Jack was quick to splash some water in his face patting his flushed cheeks. He tore off his t-shirt and folded it onto the shelf with the towels. His pants were next and dropped to his ankles before he added them to the pile as well. From one of the pockets, he pulled two lacy garments before sitting on the edge of the bath.

In the bedroom, Gabriel was already undressed with his strap-on secured around his hips. Lube was set on the nightstand and he scurried over to the bathroom door, setting his hands on his hips as he waited.

When the door finally opened, the strike commander burst into laughter at the intensity of his husband’s expression. He covered his blushing face with a hand before quickly pushing past him to jump onto the bed, “Were you just waiting for me?!” He laid on his front, in a pair of black boxers and knee-high socks. There was a thin band of his tanned skin in-between the fabrics and he swayed his hips as he looked back at Gabriel, “I think we both had the same idea.”

Gabriel snorted, “I might let you get inside me later … if you’re lucky, but you’re mine for now. C’mere, sexy man.” He spoke with such a lightness in his tone as he jogged to the end of the bed, if only to allow the dildo to bounce and cause them to share more laughter.

“C’mere,” repeated the man as he grabbed Jack behind the knees and yanked him to the edge of the bed, “Get these off, what are you thinking?” He shook his head and curled his fingers into the waistband of the blonde’s boxers, pulling them right off his legs.

Jack didn’t struggle, scooting forward until his rear was hanging right off the bed for Gabriel, “You think you’re so tough?” He snorted with that shit-eating grin on his face, “You think you’re gonna boss me around?” His tone was nothing short of teasing as Gabriel collided their hips together, hand snatching the artificial cock with the half-erect one and giving a squeeze.

“Quiet, Morrison--”

The words earned a purr from the strike commander and he pushed his hips up to the touch but that’s when Gabriel recanted and took a step back. Jack was quick to get onto his feet, and that was exactly what Gabriel wanted.

“Suck my cock, Morrison.”

“Suck your cock?” 

“I didn’t stutter,” He reached up to grab a handful of blonde strands and pushed him downwards. Jack listened by plopping onto his knees and crawling closer. This was new but his cock was throbbing at the demands made by his lover.

“Reyes …” He murmured as the silicone cock was thrusted towards his lips. His baby blues lifted to look at his husband’s rugged face and he smirked as his lips pressed to the head of his cock. He opened his mouth to take the cock into it where Gabriel replied by yanking his head forward and jerking his hips.

“What a pretty boy … are you my pretty boy?” Gabriel purred and rocked his hips, feeling the heat rising from his arousal. He was pleased at the desperate moan from his partner and the quick nod he gave as more of the cock was taken into his mouth.

After rolling his hips forward a few times, he finally yanked the blonde off his cock with satisfaction dripping from his expression, “Get back on the bed, you little slut.” He released his hair and turned away from him, going to the desk in their room to snag their bottle of wine.

Jack crawled over and hoisted himself right onto the bed, wasting no time spreading his legs and pushing the soles of his feet onto the edge of the bed. He only adjusted to ensure his lover had whatever access he needed, “Are you roid-raging?” He laughed, “Take your t-shot today? Need to feel like a big man?” His tone still managed to be playful, even though he found himself harder than ever having been “forced” onto the ground like that.

Gabriel stood there drinking from the wine bottle before setting it back down with his own laugh, “How bad does my man want his cock touched? Does he think being a little brat is going to get him his way?” He snagged the lube off the desk and cleared the distance between them.

This is when the blonde man broke the scene to murmur, “That’s the water-based, right?” and a nod satisfied his question before he cocked his head up to him, “What do you think you’re gonna do to me, Reyes?” A sharp squeak came from the man when his husband’s hand collided with the back of his thigh and part of his ass cheek. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip and he looked to Gabriel as if he was begging for more.

Gabriel used his palm to slide down the underside of Jack’s shaft, cupping his balls for a moment before his fingers prowled lower. His touches were gentle, near teasing, as a finger stroked his taint and brushed over his entrance. He was delighted by the way his husband lifted his hips and pushed his teeth into his bottom lip, “Oh, Mr. Big Bad Strike Commander likes my touch, doesn’t he?” His finger made the same movements but upwards, still taking the time to grasp at his balls and cock before he settled with wrapping his fingers around his girth. 

Jack inhaled sharply and pushed his hips up towards the touch. A low moan managed to escape his lips when Gabriel took his whole palm and pressed firmly against his shaft. The pressure became a bit rougher when he had to repeat his question. The blonde replied with a swift nod but didn’t mind the firmness of his tough. He ground his hips upwards this time and his moaning got louder.

But of course, that’s when the Blackwatch commander took his hand away. He grabbed his hips and pulled him into a thrust of his own, head of his artificial cock pushing against his entrance and taint before bouncing right off. Jack leaned his head back, cocking his chin towards the ceiling, and he whined. Just the way he knew his husband wanted him to.

Gabriel was pleased with this development and grabbed the lube, holding it at an unreasonable height before squirting some of the liquid right onto the man. He had a smirk across his bearded face as the liquid collided because it brought a shudder through the strike commander. The bottle was closed and tossed off to the side but he made sure it was still in view in case he had to reapply.

Now, his fingers were all over the blonde’s tight asshole. He dragged the lube downwards over his entrance with two fingers and stroked the area in a slow, purposeful manner. His other hand snagged his cock and stroked it, using some of the lube that he had essentially poured everywhere. There would be no complaining that he didn’t prepare him after this.

As he squeezed his shaft, Reyes pushed his middle finger into the man’s asshole and curled it. His pointer finger was pushed in next and another squeeze was given to his shaft, causing Jack to moan his name under his breath. That’s what Gabriel liked to hear. He leaned in to press their lips together as their hands continued working their magic.

Heat rose in the blonde man’s body, and the red tone invaded his cheeks again, “Gabriel--” His moan turned into a whine, eyebrows lifting as he ground down on his hand to get his fingers deeper inside of him. Gabriel purred against his husband’s lips, “Shh, I got you, mi amor.”   
Jack chuckled into their kiss with another moan following, entire face lighting up red as the fingers moved so carefully inside of him. He felt his heartbeat increase over the next three minutes while Gabriel thrusted into him and stretched him out. The two pressed their foreheads together, quiet except for the pleased sounds rolling off the blonde man’s tongue.

Gabriel slid his fingers out while giving his cock another squeeze, palming heavily against it. Both hands shifted to grab his hips and collide with them again. He hummed while shaking his head, “This is a good look for you.”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer …” Jack reached up to grab one of the other man’s shoulders with his other hand stroking through his thick beard and yanking him close. He kissed him again and spread his legs a bit further. Gabriel was quick to slam a hand into his ass cheek, igniting a soft yelp, and he scoffed, “I don’t recall saying you could talk?”

Jack inhaled sharply, squeaking at the second slap that collided with him. He grabbed his bottom lip with his teeth and chewed on it while reeling back to get a good look at the man at the end of the bed. He glanced between them while Gabriel added lube to the silicone toy and began stroking up, “I know you want this, don’t you? You want your commander’s cock?” He raised an eyebrow and reached out to grab a fistful of blonde hair, giving it a good yank as Jack struggled to nod.

Gabriel guided the head of his cock to Jack’s asshole with a smirk, “That’s what I thought.” He pushed the tip of it in and paused to watch Jack melt in his hands. He released his hair and put his hand on the edge of the bed instead. His hips jerked forward to push more of the cock into him. Jack slammed his elbows back into the bed and reeled his head back, exhaling heavily as his cock penetrated him. His hips tensed but he forced his body to relax, “Easy… easy…” His words were soft as his eyes flicked shut for a moment. His fingers tangled within the sheets beneath him before he flopped backwards onto his back.

Gabriel growled with a whine following when he was beckoned to slow down. It felt agonizing to wait another second, to have a single ounce of patience at this moment was the hardest thing he had ever done. But he did it. He held his breath and waited until Jack relaxed further before pushing deeper inside of him. 

The two had never felt such devotion as the feeling that spread over them in this second. It wasn’t the first time they had sex, far from it, nor was it the first time Jack had been penetrated by his trans lover, no. It was just another day. Their anniversary that marked the years between meeting briefly before the enhancement program that brought them closer than ever. It marked the time between founding Overwatch and Gabriel getting a team of his own. It harbored the time that Gabriel was married and the time that Jack had dated Vincent. 

All of that and more came to this very moment where their bodies entwined. As sweat worked down the dark-skinned man’s body, he found a pace that could bring moans from both of them, and the look of Jack beneath him, crying out for more, aroused him like nothing else. 

It brought back the first time he came without any attention being given to himself, and that’s how he felt right now. The rising heat through his midsection and ache in his oversized clit had him pushing further and further, yanking Jack’s hips to the edge every time he managed to wiggle up further on the bed.

Morrison was in another place right now. It was with Gabriel, but he didn’t fair that they were in a hotel right now, getting as loud as possible, no. The entire city seemed to disappear from his mind as all he saw was the rich brown eyes staring into his own whenever he opened them. His mouth didn’t close for a single second as sound after sound tumbled out. 

It always amazed him how fast Reyes brought him to his climax with his noises growing higher in pitch as cum spilled onto his midsection, but there was a glint of excitement in his lover’s eye that suggested they weren’t done just because his cock spilled over them. 

In a quick movement, Gabriel yanked the strap out and leaned his head down to lick the cum right off of his man. He took a moment to pull the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around it as Jack had fallen into over-stimulated pants.

And once he deemed the blonde man clean, Gabriel yanked him by the hair and hip and spun him onto his back. A pitiful whine spilled out of Jack’s mouth as he dropped his forehead into the sheets, pausing to grab the pillow he had been resting on and wrap his upper body around it to anticipate what was coming next. 

With the application of more lube came Gabriel’s strap back onto his ass. His hands grabbed at every turn and kept pulling Jack closer, even as the slightly younger man knelt up onto the bed. Jack felt the heat pounding at every turn, and he pushed his hips back with vigor, trying desperately to match Gabriel’s pace.

It was all too much by the fourth minute of their combined movements, and if he could’ve came again so fast, he would’ve, but instead, tears came to Jack’s eyes and he panted out, “Gabriel-- Gabe--” 

The other man was panting with each of his moments, and it was all a blur at this point. He was pretty sure he had come if not once but twice as his own hips quivered with excitement, pushing into Jack again and again…

When Jack collapsed into cries, Gabriel finally yanked his strap out and pushed his hands through the blonde hair, “Oh, baby, what’s going on?” His tone hit patronizing, and Jack wasn’t complaining as his cries were muffled by the pillow. 

Gabriel’s pants continued, and he wiggled off the bed to drop his strap-on and attack the ice that was cooling their liquor. He brought a few cubes over and flopped onto his rear on the bed, popping one chunk into his mouth as the other was used against Jack’s sweating and rosy back. 

Jack finally relaxed at the cool sensation, panting out, “That was so good, Gabe... “ He wasn’t one to be the only one to cum and added, “Are you sure you don’t want me to--”

Reyes laughed and interrupted him, “That was great! I’m satisfied with that, I love making my baby boy cry…” He leaned in to catch his lips in a kiss, holding the ice in his cheek, “Want some more wine or what else?”

Morrison laughed and dropped his face into the bed again, still melting into the icy sensation, “Thank you, babe, I love you…”

“I love you too, Jack, here’s to the rest of our lives?”

“Only death could drag me away from you.”

And the two laughed and kissed and drank and threw on stupid television shows. At some point, they cleaned up, but they mostly enjoyed each other’s company with vague grinding sessions and food cooled by sitting out long after room service arrived.

This was love.


End file.
